<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm my heart (like coffee) by Lets_make_a_nothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007526">Warm my heart (like coffee)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_make_a_nothing/pseuds/Lets_make_a_nothing'>Lets_make_a_nothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Polygon/McElroy Vlogs &amp; Podcasts RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Brian doesn’t, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pat still works at polygon, oops anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_make_a_nothing/pseuds/Lets_make_a_nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat is absolutely going to be late, but there’s no point being five minutes earlier if he’s dead on his feet. So he swung by some stupid little coffee shop that’s down the street from the office, he vaguely remembers coming here at some point with Simone or Allegra but he knows it was definitely not both of them.</p><p>A PatBri coffee shop AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RPF warning: if you or anyone you know is mentioned in the tags, I recommend you don’t read this.</p><p>Short(ish) and sweet patbri coffee shop au because I haven’t seen one yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pat is absolutely going to be late, but there’s no point being five minutes earlier if he’s dead on his feet. So he swung by some stupid little coffee shop that’s down the street from the office, he vaguely remembers coming here at some point with Simone or Allegra but he knows it was definitely not both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat’s there for no more than half a minute before he notices the guy working the register. He smiled as he dealt with the handful of customers infront of him and that smile made Pat’s knees weak. His eyes were wide with the kind of youthful wonder that Pat had lost long ago. Needless to say Pat felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He took a second to compose himself before heading up to the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, what can I get you today?” The guy’s voice is like caramel and his smile is like a ray of sunlight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pat thinks to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fucking gone for this kid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just have a black coffee, please.” The words feel rehearsed, like he’s someone else, someone who absolutely hasn’t for a stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, uh- I need your name- for the cup because that’s like store policy and stuff.” The guy doesn’t lose his cheery energy even as he stumbles over his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pat.” He responds, and then feels like an idiot when the guy gives him a look that says ‘I</span>
  <em>
    <span> need your full name</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, “Pat Gill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy grins and motions for him to go wait at at a table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamnit Gill you can’t just fall for some probably 25 year old</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he silently berates himself. Pat fiddles on his phone for a little, trying desperately to ignore the cute guy behind the counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guy? You didn’t even look at his name tag, come on Gill step the fuck up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his monologue echoing through his mind as he scrolls mindlessly through twitter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pat Gill.” The guy calls to him, and fuck if the way his name rolls from his lips doesn’t make his toes curl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat, trying to seem casual, heads to the counter maybe just a little too fast and hands over the cash to pay for it, and a little tip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day.” Pat says with a wave as he starts to head off, just catching the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ that Brian calls out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woo, got his name score one for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat get to the office no later than normal and is almost immediately knocked off balance by Simone questioning him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like someone got </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night, were they good?” Pat has to physically hold back from doing an honest to god spit take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Simone, no I didn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night, this is just good coffee.” Pat retorts, fully aware that Simone knows him too well to believe that his good mood is just because of the coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot barista?” Simone questions further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot cashier, but yeah basically.” Pat sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dots his </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘i’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s with stars too, just don’t be too forward, no one likes being hit on at work.” Is all Simone has to offer before heading back to her desk, and he notices on the cup that she was right he does dot his </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘i’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s with little stars and it melts his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Pat goes back the next morning, hoping Brian’s working which he is. The whole place seems a little more empty than yesterday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe I should try to wake up earlier everyday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he heads over to the counter and is greeted by a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pat Gill, right? Same as yesterday?” Pat feels giddy, which is far from something he’d normally describe himself as, at Brian remembering him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.” He says with a smile as Brian tells the order to the barista working behind him and writes Pat’s name on a cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo, new in town? I just- haven’t seen you around before.” Brian says, and Pat’s lost for a second in an internal battle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s being nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- nah, work’s just being getting a bit crazy lately.” That wasn’t entirely a lie but it sure as hell wasn’t the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, here’s your coffee.” Brian hands Pat his coffee and they wish each other a good day as Pat leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continue this dance of not quite flirting for the next few days, making small talk. Pat learns that Brian lives with his best friend, and his sister as well as her cat, that he sings in a band, Brian mentioned an ex once, but Pat can’t for the life of him tell if they were a guy or not. This continues until Simone makes one little remark one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, moved on from stars to hearts? Good work Pat.” She says before seemingly vanishing from the face of the earth, to no doubt wreak chaos somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pat stares at his cup for what must be at least ten minutes, a smile plastered on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re absolutely gone for this guy Gill</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna- I don’t know, go for drinks tonight?” Pat slips into his small talk the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you’d never ask.” That smile melts Pat’s heart like it always has, and always will.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The flirting had lasted a month, the date had lasted a couple hours, and Brian just wants more of Pat’s time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brian’s P.O.V because I couldn’t get it to work the other way, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brian’s grinning when he gets to his apartment door, he wasn’t drunk but he sure as hell wasn’t sober. He fumbles with his keys and looks at one of his watches, </span>
  <em>
    <span>11:24? Yeah laura’s probably still awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sure enough when he gets inside she’s on the couch with Zuko watching something that Brian isn’t intrested enough to pay attention to on TV. He misses on his first attempt at hanging his jacket on the coatrack, but gets it on his second try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo, how was the date?” Laura was a portrait restrained excitement and curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’M tired Laur,” Only a half lie, “’ll talk ‘bout it in the mornin’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’kay, see you tomorrow.” And with that Laura heads to her room taking Zuko with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian can’t sleep, well he could if his mind would stop replaying the night on loop. The night was altogether great, Pat was hot, and funny, and basically perfect, but Brian’s brain was an anxious mess, constant spiralling into the depths of the worst possible outcomes. He doesn’t know when his phone buzzes with a message, mostly because he’s a wreck of anxiety but he’s also clearly tipsy enough to slur his words, but his anxiety both falls away and peaks when he sees the message is from Pat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hey, I know its late but i had a good time</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian takes a moment, and let’s the words wash over him like a warm summer breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah me too</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is it too soon to like ask you to dinner or something?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian’s breath is caught in his throat for half a second, because if he was honest he’d love nothing more but he immediately thinks of one problem with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I don’t exactly make a lot of money so we can’t like go anywhere fancy but yeah i'd like that</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I don’t care what we eat as long as you’re there</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian squeaks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the actual fuck why did i do that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and blushs wishing to god that he was curled up in Pat’s strong arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pat Gill that was so sweet im actually blushing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God i wanna talk more but its so fuckin late talk to you tomorrow i guess good night</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>G’night</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Brian drifts to sleep, dreaming of this beautiful, wonderful, perfect man who he never wants to lose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is the thought that jolts Brian from his sleep, he doesn’t feel like he’s slept at all but if the gentle daylight streaming in through his window was any indication he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian drags himself out of bed and into his morning routine, he doesn’t work until after lunch so he’s got time to try to purge the typical post-date anxiety from his mind. He scoops up a reluctant Zuko on the way to the kitchen where he finds Laura and Jonah waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo, how was the date?” Laura echos her words from last night, except with far less restraint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah tell us.” Jonah says, sliding a cup of coffee across to Brian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was, if I’m being honest, the best date I’ve had in a long time, maybe ever.” Brian sips his coffee and pats Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Bri that’s great, so when do we get to meet them?” Laura says teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can retort his phone buzzes and he uses his hand that isn’t cuddling Zuko up to him to check it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wanna idk do lunch? We can don’t have to go to a restaurant or whatever i just wanna see you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do it, it’s a terrible idea and it will end badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Brian stubbornly ignores his internal monologue and goes through with his idea anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe sooner than you expect.” Brian returns Laura’s tease with one of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Heres a terrible idea thats coming way too soon but we can do lunch at mine, my roommates will be around tho</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I can do that, 12:30?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah see you then </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian definitely isn’t one to break out the heart emoji but this definitely calls for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That them you’re texting?” Jonah asks as he reaches over to give Zuko a little scratch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, speaking of him. He’s coming by for lunch.” The words have barely left Brian’s mouth before Laura’s posture straightens and she immediately starts planning lunch like she’s possessed by the ghost of Martha Stewart, not that she’s dead but still it’s the only comparison Brian can make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hey so i promised my friend simone from work that id go to lunch with her so can she come?? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah that’s cool its not like a ‘date’ date just lunch with friends and people who’re dating </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Might wanna account for one more, pats bringing a friend from work.” Laura looks up from the notepad where she’s brainstorming ideas for a second, nods, then goes back to her scribbling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any allergies?” Laura’s looking through the small kitchen, almost like she’s searching for some kind of divine inspiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, berries.” Brian recalls and is on the verge of mentioning Pat’s latex allergy but 1) they’d make </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many jokes 2) it’s absolutely not relevant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, Jo come with me, we need to pick up a few things, Bri keep Zuko from getting into the cabinets again.” She says seconds before she absolutely drags Jonah directly out of his seat and they leave not long after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is all happening too fast y’know, he’s bringing a friend, he probably thinks you’re gonna like steal his kidneys</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Brian immediately derails that train of thought before his anxiety can get any more of an upper hand on him than it already has.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits directly along the length of the couch, taking up the entire space while he finishes picking off his last coat of nail polish before repainting them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue? Pat likes blue, right?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian is fairly sure he knows how lunch will play out, Laura will be chaotic as ever but in that charming way they both share, Jonah will be a little protective, which is fair given Brian’s history, and Pat will either be charmed by the chaos or he’ll never see him again. The second layer of his nails is almost dry when Laura and Jonah get back, Laura immediately barring him from the kitchen because ‘absolutely not Brian, go shower and change and shit, it’s your partner who’s coming’ which is fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian’s finished showering, dried off and is trying to decide between two shirts when Jonah calls out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you say they’re coming again?” That has Brian worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“12:30, why?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He isn’t coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, still got five minutes.” It’s clearly directed more to Laura than him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn’t care</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he won’t show</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four minutes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know he won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three minutes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why would he</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two minutes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute little barista schtick wasn’t enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One minute, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he saw you weren’t worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian feels himself crumple emotionally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not everyone is super punctual maybe he- no he isn’t because you weren’t good enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he feels tears welling up as he sits there with his hands balled up in the shirts he was trying to decide from. And time passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One minute, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was too good for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two minutes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you deserve this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three minu—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they’re coming up, Brian hurry up.” Laura’s voice echoes in his mind drowning out the anxiety, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re coming up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian wipes the few tears that got out away with one shirt and slips into the other one, before taking a last minute glance at his phone to see his reflection, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not too obvious you almost had a full breakdown, now let’s go and do this, go me!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he sees Pat he feels his heart warm and burn back the anxiety, not permanently but so long as he has Laura and Jonah, and now Pat, and probably Simone, he’ll be fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t be afraid to leave comments and kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>